


Hiddles & the Pup

by lettalady



Series: Tom & the tub [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fluff - wherein Tom encounters an abandoned puppy on the streets of London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiddles & the Pup

**Author's Note:**

> The first in the Tom & the tubs series.

Tom scratches his fingertips behind the little ball of thoroughly-sodden fluff’s ears. On his way home he’d noticed a tiny shivering form struggling to find shelter on the street and hurried over to investigate. It had been a puppy. One look at those tiny adorable baby blues and he knew he was hooked. 

Now the little puppy is sitting quietly in his lap, bundled up in his black sweater while they ride the tube towards home. Every once in awhile a wet nose nudges into his wrist reminding him to continue to pay attention to his new-found companion. "Who would leave you out like that, mate?" 

Upon getting home Tom heads straight for the bathroom. There was just enough chill to the air outside to warrant worry. "A warm bath is in order..."

There is no collar, no ID. He contemplates the tiny furry face staring back at him, "What shall we call you? Othello? Lear? Kit?"

He'll be easier to name once he's clean. Tom places the small bundle in the bath, sweater and all. The moment he turns the water on the puppy is a wiggling, yipping mass of excitement. 

"That's two votes in favor of bath time. Excellent." Tom chuckles. He hesitates, "Sorry mate, I don't have any dog shampoo. We'll just add that to the list." His own shampoo will just have to do to get the dirt washed from his new companion's fur. "At least you'll smell nice..." As he scrubs the ever-wiggling body the fur color continues to lighten - ending up nearly white once bath time is over. 

Tom scoops the puppy up in a towel and places him on the floor before him to snap a quick photo before drying him off. When the puppy tries to bounce off the towel towards him he scoots him back again. "Hold on mate," he laughs, "Staaaaay." After sending the photo to Luke with an accompanying message of [ _look who followed me home!!_ ] he turns his attention back to rubbing the puppy's fur dry. Kit. Kit seems fitting. 

He scrolls, single handed, through an internet search trying to match the body type to a breed of dog before giving up and searching for the closest vet. They'll certainly be able to tell him what type of dog it is - and tell him why Kit is limping slightly.  

Luke's call comes in just as Kit decides the towel is a chew toy. Tom tries to pull the towel from Kit's mouth, which soon turns into a mini tug-of-war game. "No, Tom. Just no." 

"But..." The puppy abandons tug-of-war to yip at Tom's distracted playing. 

"You can't be serious." 

Tom laughs and scoops the puppy up into one arm to carry the little wiggle-worm into the other room. "He was just out wandering the street. I had to do something." 

Luke sighs, knowing this is a battle he has already lost."You named him already, didn't you." 


End file.
